


Fell For You

by SassyStrider



Series: I love you, Makoto Naegi [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That brown hair he wants to ruffle so much... That dumb smile he wears as well as his little laugh when he got something right... These were all little details only Byakuya Togami noticed.<br/>------<br/>Byakuya Togami fell for the lovable nerd, Makoto Naegi, but how could he tell Naegi? What if everyone else found out that he, a wealthy heir to a famous company, fell in love with some cute dork from school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of a multi-chapter fic, written for Togami's birthday! Happy birthday to Twogami (sorta) as well. I wanted to make Togami a bit softer, and not as cold as in Dangan Ronpa, so that's why he's a bit OOC. Also, I've only seen the anime so far, and that was a few years back, so I'm deeply sorry for any personality errors. I will do more research on them soon enough. BTW I know that since Togami's an heir and all he'd go to a private school but just humor me and let me allow them to be in public high school ;u;

Togami walked down the sidewalk, groaning at how the sunlight was far too bright the sun was that morning, and way it shined off his glasses. "All this work just to walk that idiot to school every morning...tch, he's so pathetic. Well, I suppose I'm the same, seeing as I agree to walk with him to school," he muttered to himself, arriving at the doorstep of Makoto Naegi his fellow peer as well as his idiotic crush.

Ever since the beginning of the year, when they got most of their classes together, Togami took one look at the boy's smile and damned himself, knowing that he was trapped. It got worse when they actually started hanging out, like when Naegi allowed him to come over to his house for a study session very so often, or the time when Togami let Naegi sit in the garden of his mansion and have tea with him while they went over a group project with another fellow classmate, Kyouko Kirigiri. The boy was too precious for his own good, but Togami couldn't let him know that, so he hid his feelings, lest the other find out, or if anyone else found out the arrogant heir to a famous, renown company was crushing on some cutesy boy from his school.

Togami knocked on the door, nodding his head in greeting when Naegi's little sister, Komaru opened up the door, dressed up in her school uniform. "Greetings, Komaru. Is your brother ready yet, or what?" His voice was mildly annoyed, seeing as how Naegi was never ready by the time he arrived at his house, and sometimes it took multiple minutes before Naegi would come to the door.

"Big broooo! Togami's here for you, hurry up!!" She yelled, turning her head to look inside the house before she heard a muffled affirmative, then turned to face Togami again. "He's coming, don't worry." Togami nodded, standing up straighter and listening to loud footsteps and voices that came from inside the Naegi household.

"Bye mom, love you!" Naegi ran to the door, waving at Togami and hugging his sister from behind. Komaru spluttered a bit, hugging him back and shooing him away, pointing at Togami.

"I swear, every morning you keep this guy waiting. You should be ready by the time he's here! Really, Makoto. This classy guy looks like he has better things to do then wait around for you!" Komaru huffed, but then grinned at Naegi, patting on the shoulder. "Just kidding, big bro. Now go to school!"

"Alright, alright." Naegi gave her a final smile before waving and walking away from his house Togami following behind. Quickly, however, he caught up to Naegi, and they walked together at a decent pace. "So Togami, you ready for the history test today?" Naegi smiled up at him, and Togami internally scoffed at the height difference between him and Naegi.

"Of course, Naegi. The real question is are _you_? Did you even study?" Togami poked Naegi in the head, his fingers brushing up against the ridiculous ahoge in Naegi's hair. Naegi nodded, his hair ruffling as he did so. Togami took note of how ruffly his hair was, especially on windy days like that one. Naegi took a history book out of his backpack, reading it as he walked, and Togami gave him a look. "You truly didn't, did you? Cramming is a terrible thing to do, Naegi. I know you're dumb, but at least study every once in a while."

"Ehehe, guilt as charged for not studying, but I had a good reason! Kirigiri was talking to me about a project she had with Celestia, and some others stuff, y'know." Togami shivered when he heard the name of the one and only bitchy hellspawn, Celestia Ludenburg. He decided to change the subject to something more pleasant.

"You really need to study more. I understand you're lucky, but flukes only happen so often, Naegi. Grades aren't something you can bullshit your way through." Naegi whined, burying his face in the textbook even more, though it didn't help him read the small text but rather prove to be a hindrance. "Don't whine at me, Naegi. You know you need to get some of your grades up. I know you can't reach my level of intelligence but at least try."

"I am trying, you know. I don't have fancy tutors like you do, Togami. But I still try my hardest!" He finishes his sentence with a smile, and returns to reading the textbook, mumbling words and phrases his breath.

"Hmph. Well remember, tomorrow we have the science test. You know the teacher is going to give us a review packet to do and all." Naegi groans, but nods anyway, then looks up from the book suddenly, as if he had just thought of a a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you come over to my house for a study session? We can finish the packet together and try to work out some of the harder problems." Togami tried to look as if he was deciding whether or not to do it, but inside, he'd already made up his mind. Of course he'd do it. It was a chance gl see Naegi out of school, and in his house, no less. Although they'd be studying, they'd still have time to chat, and Togami could make more internal notes about Naegi.

"I suppose I can join in on the study session... Alright, it's decided. The esteemed Byakuya Togami shall grace you with his presence for a study session together." Togami adjusted his glasses, and they reflected the light of the sun off of them, making him look cooler than he actually was. Naegi grinned at Togami, snickering a bit at his arrogance.

"Then it's settled. Hm, maybe I should invite Maizono and Kirigiri to join us, righ-" Togami froze, quickly interrupting him.

"No, no, it should just be us. Maizono usually has vocal lessons and such, or at least practice for the upcoming talent show. Kirigiri probably wouldn't accept a study group either. She seems like she prefers to study alone." Togami tried his hardest to get Naegi to not invite the other girls over, and for good reason. He was sure that Kirigiri was developing a crush on Naegi, and he couldn't just let Naegi reciprocate it! Plus, Naegi always looks like he's flirting with Maizono, very subtly. He can't let their relationship delve any further than flirty friends. Flirting should be _his_ thing. He should be able to have little Naegi flushed and stuttering with just a few words, but no. Instead, he was scared. The grand Byakuya Togami was having love trouble, and it was over a puny dork like Naegi. He should have fell for a princess, or at least someone of the highest of upper class, but instead, his heart reached toward a soft teenage boy who studied law.

"Oh, alright then. I guess it'll just be me and you, Togami. I'll make sure Komaru and I make snacks and stuff too, so don't worry! Heh," Naegi gave a short laugh, looking up from his book to smile again at Togami. Togami's heart fluttered for a short second at Naegi's dazzling smile, and he nodded, looking away at the sky.

 _The rest of this year is going to be long_ , Togami thought to himself, looking over at Naegi, the other's face buried back into his textbook.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this fic is gonna be tbh but probably not too long.


End file.
